Breath of Fresh Air
by Sailorplutowoody
Summary: Kenny is awakened to the fact that he is not as content with his life as once thought, that is, when a certain twitching blonde chooses to befriend him. KennyTweek! Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Title:** Breath of Fresh Air

**Disclaimer:** South Park belongs to the people who made it. I made cookies, they belong to me.

**Summary**: Kenny is awakened to the fact that he is not as content with his life as once thought he was, that is when a certain twitching blonde chooses to befriend him.

**Prologue**

xxx

They said I was his breath of fresh air. They said I was something different in his life that he treasured and adored.

I did not realise until this moment in time how much that meant to me, or how much I needed to be it.

When he first asked me to be his friend I thought nothing of it. We shared moment after moment, laugh after laugh and without ever knowing it I fell deep and I fell hard.

When he wasn't there I missed him and felt lost, when he was I was content, and although I have someone who is in love with me and whom I love, the feeling was never the same then when I was with him. He made me laugh, made me feel alive and made me feel beyond words without ever even touching me. We were never lovers and never were going to be, just friends still that didn't stop me from falling.

Tweek was...no IS perfection. His smile, his personality, his eyes, his laugh but definitely his smile which not only lights up the room but lights up my heart.

Now I am no longer his breath of fresh air. He now has someone who can love him and who he can love back. I am no longer needed and it's breaking my heart.

I am now reduced to a person who is broken, broken because I'm in love with someone who doesn't need or want me and broken because I love someone who deserves more than what I can give them, and god knows I want to be the one to give them it, but I can't help but think…

I want to be that breath of fresh air again.

And maybe the reality of it all was that I was never his breath of fresh air, he was mine, and something different in my life and that I treasured and adored and fell in love with.

Fuck him. This is all his fault and his alone, I was happy until him and his twitching entered my life, or so I thought. I was content with my life, and who I shared it with, I thought I knew what I was but now all I can think about is Tweek. I actually want to kill myself, but I'll only come back, besides death isn't the answer, he'll tell you that himself.

I need sleep, she'll be back soon and I don't want to have her see me cry over someone else and lie about it. This finishes now, I will not think of him any longer. I will not long for him any longer and I will certainly not dream of him either. Please?

xxx

Well thats my first story up and running! Review if you will by pressing that oh so sexy button below here, go on you know you want to touch it.

First chapter will be up soon but for now night night! xxx


	2. Chapter 1

**Title**: Breath of Fresh Air

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer**: I own them all, except Kenny, Tweek, Red, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Wendy, Butters, Pip, and the rest of South Park. But apart from that I own it all.

This is told from Kenny's POV. Enjoy xxx

xxx

I fucking hate waking up. Especially on a Monday and especially on a Monday that is the first day back at school.

In my opinion there is nothing worse then after six weeks of doing nothing, to come back and be expected to understand the square root of 867575 and to know who the King of England was back in 200BC. It's not that I don't care, I do, I'm from a poor family and my education is the only way I'll ever get out of this fucking shit hole I am expected to live in if you can call it living. It's just right now I'm warm, comfortable and have my beautiful girlfriend's almost naked body draped over my completely naked body. Wendy and Stan will be here soon. I better wake her,

I also fucking hate waking women up.

My girlfriend, Red, we've been together a while now. I think I love her, in fact I'm sure I do, I've even thought of getting her a promise ring. She is beautiful in every sense of the word, and considering my poorass I'm lucky to have her. Not many women would put up with a man who can barely afford to get them a birthday present. I do have a job, I work in Shakey's but I use the money from that to help out my family. Dad can never hold a job down long enough and Mum's always drunk. But while they're my family I do what I can to help. Besides we do care for each other, it's just not shown in a conventional way like Stan or Kyle's family.

But Red she understands and loves me anyway.

"Kenny?" Good she woke up on her own, like I said I hate waking up women, and for good reason. Red is a complete bitch in the morning.

"Hey sleepyhead, thought you were gonna sleep through the first day of school then"

Red blinks at me, her electric green eyes slightly dazed from just waking up, and whilst brushing a few strands of deep red hair out of them, she looks for something frantically, her eyes widening when she notices the clock

"Fuck! Is that the time? Kenny! You should have woken me up sooner, I need to get ready"

"Are you insane? You've got an hour before Stan and Wendy pick us up, besides if I'd woken you up sooner I would have lost an eye the way you lash out"

"You'll lose more than an eye in a minute, I need to do my hair, make-up, sort my clothes and then get my books ready, that'll take for ever. I need to look perfect for the first day of school, I do not want people thinking I let myself go over the summer"

I stare at her blankly. Women and their obsession with appearances amaze me. Red looks stunning, even now with no make-up and bed hair she is still the most beautiful thing I ever saw, plus I can kinda see through her top, which I tell her.

"Kenny you're a pervert" Is her answer.

"And? I can't help it if there's a sexy almost naked woman in front of me, seriously babe, you're asking for it wearing that, and by the way when did you put that on? I don't remember us going to sleep with that on you" I say, eyeing her suggestively whilst she blushes as red as her hair. She is right. I am a pervert. But if she's going to take years to get ready just for school, I'm going into the garden for a smoke. I tell her I'll meet her downstairs when she's ready and make my way to the kitchen, being careful not to bump into her parents. They're nice and seem to like me which is unusual, most parents hate me, like Kyle's mum but they're cool as far as parents go, if maybe a bit overbearing at times.

I decide to sit at the front of house, and already there are people heading towards school at this early hour. I go with Red, Stan and Wendy in Stan's car and we always make it in plenty of time, mainly so the girls can gossip about who slept with who and so us guys can either smoke or call Eric fat. These guys I decide must be the geeky ones who always do well at school. Sure enough I see Butters walk past who I acknowledge, followed by Pip who I jokingly call a British piece of shit, and in return he just laughs. Then I see Tweek who is as usual muttering to himself about something being too much pressure and every now and then making loud noises whilst shaking like a leaf. He notices no one and walks past me as if I wasn't there. I have no idea what is wrong with that guy, but Eric seems to enjoy it as it gives him some material when he's bored with Butters, Pip, Kyle, Token, Me, Wendy, Hippies and anything else that pisses him off.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I notice that Tweek has dropped a coffee flask, and knowing he can't get by without his coffee fix I yell after him, forgetting that he is likely to overreact, jump out of his skin and drop everything everywhere which is exactly what he is does. When he notices I was the reason for his panic attack he starts to calm down, but not by much.

"K-K-KENNY! AH JESUS! Why did you yell at me like that?" He says, stuttering worse than usual, probably from the panic attack I just caused him.

"You dropped your flask Tweek, and as funny as it might have been to some people, I don't really want to see you when you're not high on coffee. I don't even think the world is ready for that" I joke, and then I notice he looks frightened. I sigh and feel a headache coming on realising I don't really have the time or the energy to be dealing with Tweek and his panic attackright now. I tell him to stop being so damn scared and hand the bloody thing over to him.

"T-T-Thanks K-K-enny" he says sadly, "I'm s-s-sorry I got s-s-scared, I thought you might be Eric or someone else"

I laugh at the thought, Eric would never come into school on time let alone early, even if it was to bully one of his usual victims He's too busy filling his fatass with cheesypoofs. I tell Tweek this and to my surprise he laughs, which isgood as for once he seems relaxed. I laugh with him until I hear a horn and notice that Stan and Wendy are here, Red is making her way out the door with my bag which means it's time to go. I'm debating on whether I should ask Tweek if he wants a ride when I notice he's no longer standing in front of me. I shrug it off, but a little part of me wonders why he's always in such a rush to get away from everyone. I decide that if I'm bothered later I'll just corner him and he can stutter it at me, but for now I'm hungry so I get in the car, sitting myself next to Red.

"Your bag" She says, handing it to me.

"Thanks babe" I take it from her whilst kissing her on the cheek. I say hello to Stan and Wendy, and whilst we're driving and talking about the usual crap I can't help but notice that when we pass Tweek he is still laughing. For some reason this makes me smile.

"What are you smiling at Kenny?" asks Red and I tell her it is her I'm smiling at. I know its a lie but I'll be fucked if I tell her the realreason I'm smiling isbecause of Tweek.

xxx

Next chapter is going to be loooooooooooooooooooooooooooong, just wanted to start off slow then get into it if you know what I mean.  
I want reviews! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? The review button has cookies for you if you press him, so go on press him! xxx


End file.
